


Nachts, wenn alles schläft

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedanken, die man sich macht, wenn niemand da ist, um sie einem vom Hals zu halten. Gedanken die einen traurig stimmen, nachdenklich, die einem zum Lächeln bringen, die einem wichtig sind. Und die man wegwischt, wenn es jemanden gibt, der sie einem vom Hals hält. Gedanken, die immer wiederkommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachts, wenn alles schläft

Es lag nicht an dem Laternenlicht, das durch die Fenster hereindrang und rötliche Schatten auf die kahlen Wände malte. Es lag nicht am Vollmond, der draußen wie eine helle Scheibe am Himmel hing. Es lag nicht einmal an der dröhnenden Orchestermusik, die durch die Wand aus der Nachbarwohnung zu ihm herüberschallte.

Es lag an seinem Kopf.

So sehr er den Schlaf auch brauchte, er konnte und konnte nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, wanden sich zu Spiralen und verknoteten sich in dem immer wiederkehrenden Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge.

Er bekam sie nicht ruhig. Sie ließen sich nicht wegwischen, all diese Gedanken, all diese Erinnerungen, die nichts bedeuteten und doch alles, die nicht von Belang waren und ihm doch so unendlich wichtig.

Am Tag, da gab es genug andere Dinge an die man denken konnte, wollte, musste, aber in der Nacht, da gab es keine Möglichkeit ihnen zu entfliehen. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Es war lächerlich darüber nachzudenken.

   
Aber es war unmöglich es nicht zu tun. Immer neue Bilder schoben sich vor seine Augen.

Ein federnder, fast schon rennender Gang. Ein zentnerschweres Buch, das über den Tisch hinweg auf ihn zuflog. Ein schief gelegter Kopf. Ein kritischer Blick. Ein genervtes Seufzen. Ein Handgelenk, das in einer alltäglichen Bewegung die Brille zurück auf die Nasenwurzel schob. Wie er sich über die junge Frau beugte und sie behutsam zudeckte. Wie er sich dicht an die Wand gedrängt auf dem schmalen Sims der nächtlichen Universität entlangschlich und ihn mit ungeduldigen Gesten aufforderte ihm zu folgen. Leicht gehoben Augenbrauen. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Eine Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag.

   
Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite.

Der Wecker tickte viel zu laut in der Stille und zeigte ihm wie die Zeit verging.

Die Musik war verstummt. Alles war still.

Nur seine Gedanken nicht. Die waren viel zu laut, zu schnell, zu wirr, viel zu vertraut.

 

Wann hatte er angefangen auf diese Kleinigkeiten zu achten? Auf die Dinge zu achten, die eben nicht unausstehlich, nicht arrogant oder überheblich waren. Auf die Dinge, die zeigten, dass er der Andere vieles war, aber bestimmt nicht herzlos, bestimmt nicht einfach nur das, was er auf den ersten Blick zu sein schien.

Vielleicht hatte er es schon von Anfang an getan. Vielleicht war es eine Folge seines Berufs, dass er seine Mitmenschen genauer beobachtete als andere es vielleicht taten, dass er nie dem ersten Eindruck vertraute. Vielleicht waren es genau diese unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten, die den Anderen so wichtig für ihn machten.

Er wusste, dass dieser ihm sehr wichtig war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er über ihn dachte.

Natürlich, sie waren ein eingespieltes Team, trotz aller Reibereien, sie vertrauten einander, sie waren bis zu einem gewissen Punkt Freunde. Oder etwas in der Art. Aber wie tief ging diese Freundschaft, wie weit reichte sie über die Arbeit hinaus? Er wusste es nicht. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch besser es nicht zu wissen. Vielleicht war es das Beste nicht darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht war ja einfach alles gut so wie es war. Nein, es war ganz sicher das Beste nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es war ganz sicher gut, genau so, wie es war.

Ganz sicher.

   
Der Himmel vor dem Fenster färbte sich rötlich. Die Zeit war um. Der Wecker piepte und er stand auf, schlurfte ins Bad und wusch mit dem kalten Wasser die Gedanken fort.

 

  
Jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel. Natürlich würde alles beim Alten bleiben. Natürlich war alles gut so wie es war. Natürlich würde er die nächste Nacht genauso wach liegen, seinen Gedanken lauschen und sich fragen, wann die Hand das nächste Mal auf seinem Arm liegen würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...Ich bin ganz neu hier und hoffe ich hab nichts falsch gemacht und dass es vielleicht jemandem gefallen hat, auch wenn die Geschichte alles andere als neu ist.


End file.
